1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle carriers and, more particularly, to a bicycle carrier that can support a bicycle(s) by its wheels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicle mounted bicycle carriers are known. Some bicycle carriers support the bicycles substantially at their wheels. These known bicycle carriers typically require the bicycle carriers to engage components of the bicycles other than the wheels for stabilization.